


夜行船（王一博×肖战）

by MissPhobia



Series: Night Voyage [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPhobia/pseuds/MissPhobia
Summary: 现背rps，勿上升。陈情令拍摄期间暧昧期。更新了一个续篇，大家可以进我主页看。





	夜行船（王一博×肖战）

夜行船（王一博×肖战）

王一博在他身上摇来摇去的时候，肖战会想起他们一起在船上拍戏的白昼，湖面摇荡起的那种弧度。  
夏日的闷热、少年人额前的汗水、夹枪带棍的试探、与世相隔的错觉。  
只是此时此刻天光黯淡，湖面寂静无声，只有王一博在他身上的耸动晕开一圈圈水纹，在漫天星河下倒映出粼粼辉泽。  
觉察到身下人的不专心，王一博狠狠将下身顶弄进深处，在肖战溢出吃痛的呻吟之前咬住他的嘴唇，这么近的距离、厚重窗帘营造的黑暗下，肖战能感受到望向他的眼神有些狠戾：不许分神。  
肖战温顺地迎接这个火热亲吻，双手环上年轻人光裸的背，双腿勾在他的尾椎，带着安抚性质地收紧手脚，心里止不住叹息——还真是狗崽崽脾性。

很难解释他们的关系何时带上了火药味，一如肖战很难解释王一博是如何爬上他的床、进入他的身体。

唯一可以肯定的一点是，王一博不是唯一的案犯。

那天的最后一场是他俩的对手戏，收工的时候已经是深夜，王一博和肖战没有和工作人员一道，两个人拖着疲惫的身体回到酒店。他们住同一层，房间却隔了两条走廊。从电梯口出来，肖战在自己门前站定，王一博却也不动了。  
肖战刷开了房门，回过身来看身后的人，是从蓝忘机壳子里退出来的王一博，戏里的暧昧情氛仿佛随着戏服被剥落了，又仿佛没有。  
王一博抬眼看他，可怜巴巴的，像足了他养的猫猫狗狗：“战哥，天太晚了，我一个人走过去，怕。”  
“嗬”，肖战知道他怕黑，却没想到他连黑夜里亮着灯的走廊也怕，不由自主就要去调戏，嘴巴比脑子动得快：“一博弟弟不要怕，一博弟弟这是想跟哥哥一起睡？”  
王一博的眼神亮了。

房门迟迟未关发出刺耳的警报声。  
但肖战没有时间再思考，小他六岁的大男孩推开门，大步流星地走进房里，从他手中抽过房卡插入卡槽。灯亮了，房门闭合，安全链也扣上。  
欢迎来到都市里的封闭孤岛。

“诶你这小孩儿怎么不讲理呀，你这是真打算在我这儿住下了？”  
肖战跟在背后骂骂咧咧，语速比白天拌嘴时还快上一些，他听见自己胸腔里心脏有力跳动的声音。  
眼见着王一博径直走进浴室，水声很快响起，肖战的声音又高了几度：“王一博你有换洗的衣服吗，你洗个什么劲呢？”  
小朋友理所当然的声音从水雾中传出：“战哥借我件呗，别那么小气啊。”

难不成内裤你也借我的？肖战忍不住腹诽。  
很快肖战发现这个问题根本不足为虑。因为他发现王一博和他有一个共同爱好，  
王一博喜欢裸睡。  
肖战也习惯裸睡，所幸还没喜好到要和另外一个赤身裸体的雄性生物同床共枕的地步。

肖战窝在沙发里划着手机打发时间，从一个app跳转到另外一个，又一个也看不进去。  
卫生间的门响了，肖战抬起头，衣冠镜里浑身水汽王一博下半身裹着条毛巾，发尾还往下滴水。  
这个小朋友有点过分性感了。肖战脑中警铃大作，一遍遍重播起不久前房门的警报音。  
前辈的体面依旧穿在肖战身上，他找出套睡衣准备递过去，还没组织好语言商讨内裤的事情，王一博就已经善解人意地截断话头：“不用了战哥，我习惯裸睡，被子里呆着就行。”  
肖战愣了半秒，生生没想出反驳的话，那种纯真的讶异表情挂在脸上，让王一博觉得好笑，又有欢喜在里面。但他只是摆上比肖战更纯真的笑容，乖顺小朋友的那种笑法。只见肖战僵硬地应了两句，又僵硬地进了浴室，手上的睡衣都没放下。

开玩笑，我可不想看你是如何不穿衣服到被子里呆着的。  
关上浴室的门，肖战伸手擦去镜子上的一小片水雾，面前的男人脸色窘迫，耳尖发红，双眼却晶亮。  
他知道他在纵容什么。

肖战穿着那套本来为王一博准备的睡衣别扭地钻进被子里的时候，王一博已经窝在被子里昏昏欲睡，睁开眼对视了三秒就开始憋不住笑：“战哥，你刚刚进去洗澡忘记拿内裤了。”  
肖战坐在床上瞪他：你说是谁害的？  
王一博就又笑。又甜又欠揍的那种。

关灯的时候王一博没有提出异议，只是在五分钟以后伸过来一只手：“战哥……我害怕……”  
肖战被这近在咫尺的低沉奶音震得浑身僵硬，提出友好建议：“那我去把廊灯开了？”  
回应他的是压上来的一条腿：“不用，我抱着战哥睡就好了。”  
“王一博，你真是狗崽崽啊？”肖战忍不住骂。  
“嗯。”王一博换了个舒服的姿势，把他抱得更紧。肖战没有试图挣脱。

又过了五分钟，王一博的腿在他的腿上不住摩挲：“战哥，你不喜欢裸睡吗，你这衣服布料我抱着好不舒服。”  
是可忍孰不可忍。  
肖战有些忿忿地想转过身来把这不懂分寸的小孩教育一通，却发现箍在自己身上的力道比想象中还紧。他只好出言恐吓：“王一博，你知道我们这孤男寡男赤身裸体抱在一起睡觉会发生什么吗？”  
王一博像是已经处在半梦半醒之间，完全没将这威胁放在心上，反而伸出一只手摸索着去解他睡衣的扣子。这动作很轻缓、又很坚定，带点孩子气的执念，让肖战不由自主地又纵容了。一天的拍摄漫长而令人疲惫，他在这种迟缓里面竟也脱开杂念，任困意袭来。

直到他感觉耳垂被什么湿润的东西包裹、舔舐。  
王一博低沉的嗓音前所未有的混浊又贴近：“肖战，你觉得我们会发生什么？”

所有一切该发生的、不该发生的，都在他们两个划出的禁区里轮番上演。

清晨时分天光大亮，他们前一天晚上的进展太突然，窗帘来不及拉紧，光线从白色的纱里透出蒙蒙的光亮。  
肖战睁眼的时候看见王一博在看他，眼睛里映出晨曦的光彩，神色晦暗不明的。王一博眼色清明，显然醒了有一会儿了。见肖战醒来，他挂上那种没有人能抗拒的甜甜笑容，凑过去在他脸颊上印一个湿润的吻：“战哥你醒啦。”  
纯情得像早上起来要舔一舔他的大狗狗。

肖战当然不会以为他们就在谈恋爱了。虽然以炮友来论，又实在无法准备描述他们的关系。在床榻之下，他们有太多像挚友、像兄弟、又像爱侣的瞬间。  
肖战逃不过那些瞬间，却也不愿屈服。  
他无法开口问询他们之间的关系，而王一博看上去也没有要开口解释什么的意图。但肖战隐隐听说过他谈过的一些恋情，都是女孩子。偶尔在一起的时候听见王一博的语音消息，仿佛还有些旧情债找上门。他忍不住调侃：“王老师年纪轻轻，经验倒是很丰富。”  
王一博看不得他那副事不关己的嘲讽面孔，他在肖战面前仿佛只是个什么无关紧要的露水情人、讨他欢心的小宠物……让他只想把肖战压在身下，让他看清楚是谁在干他、谁能让他最快乐又最痛苦。

后来他们在贵州拍夜戏，整晚整晚在外面苦熬、又到了冲突矛盾最剧烈的戏份，所有人都身心俱疲，肖战尤为其甚。  
他们有个小秘密。  
剧组的人只知道他们单独住在一家酒店，那天王一博的助理来早了，敲房门没有人应，才知道他们有时也住同一张床。

整晚的夜戏很辛苦，睡下的时候天光已经泛白，他们将窗帘拉得很紧很紧，到一丝光也不透，王一博蜷在他怀里睡下，肖战才伸长手去够昏黄的床头灯。王一博不满他翻过身子，伸过手揽住他的腰，揽进自己怀里。  
他们都习惯裸睡，年轻的肌肤在黑暗里相互摩擦，这样的姿势，王一博的性器卡在肖战的臀缝，欲望在空调的响声中被不断放大，又在疲倦中被无声安抚。  
肖战的手攀上王一博的手臂，从他光滑的肌肤滑下来，一路来到王一博抚摸他微微勃起的性器的手上，讨好似的在他虎口摩挲，嗓音夹着慵懒和爱欲：“一博老师，我好困，行行好呗，体谅一下我这个老人家，我们能不能先睡，起来再干。”  
肖战与其说是讨饶，不如说是撒娇，臀肉擦过王一博的下体，那种硬度和热意都毫无阻碍地被他感知。王一博大度地将手从肖战的老二上挪开，更紧地抱住他，抚摸他的胸膛，一条腿架上来夹住肖战的腿，头还要埋在肖战脖颈下面吸吮。感受到怀中人微微颤栗，王一博满意地发出低沉模糊的声音：“嗯，战哥辛苦了，晚安。”  
在旖旎滋长和困意交加的昏暗房间里，他们很快相拥着入睡了。

是王一博先醒过来。  
他到底年轻，又不用费那么多精力背词，醒来的时候两个大男孩已经因为炎热各自摊开在一边，肖战身上只剩一角被子，王一博便将自己盖在他身上，轻柔地。  
肖战还在晨间旖旎的梦中，那梦好像逐渐有了实感，落在身上的吻湿润而热切，抵在身后的炙热形状清晰可辨。  
肖战本能地转了身去追逐那个热度，四瓣嘴唇很快叠在一起，就无法分开了。年轻的肉体交缠在一起，他们睡足了觉，正准备将彼此拆食入腹。

王一博喜欢肖战在床上的顺从和主动、喜欢肖战的双腿缠住自己的。肖战不是喜欢在床事上讨饶的人，王一博却偏喜欢看他最脆弱的样子。就像此刻，肖战的双腿被架在王一博肩膀上，整个人因为王一博激烈的抽送微微痉挛、眉头也蹙了起来，肖战两只手攀上王一博牢牢撑在床上的手臂，安抚性质地来回抚摸，想让他慢一点。  
王一博就不。他紧紧盯住肖战的脸、也用下半身紧紧钉住肖战的身体。直到肖战虚弱地告饶，撒娇式地：“狗崽崽，慢一点……”  
王一博的眼神柔和下来，俯下身去吻他。

肖战一次一次想：王一博，我们是什么关系。  
这种话他无法问出口，他年长六岁，他想扮演那个在情感中驾轻就熟的人。  
他一次一次看见王一博眼中的光彩，他想，这是吊桥效应吗。在这样艰苦的拍摄环境、在这样的寂寞里，他对我产生这样的感情，是否在回到文明世界的那一瞬间就会随之消散。  
小朋友的世界丰富多彩。  
肖战无不怅然地想。回过神来手机上的画板里已经是那个小孩的轮廓。  
画面里的王一博喉结性感而突出、额角沁出汗水，正俯视着他。  
赫然是他在床事中的样子。  
肖战有不算轻微的近视，因而在那些亲密的瞬间并不总能看清所有的细节。  
“但我还是记住了。”  
肖战闭上了双眼。

终于到杀青的那天，他没有看到小朋友眼角的泪水，他意识到自己的不舍无法自我排遣。  
肖战是在宾馆房间里和王一博道别。  
王一博比他先收拾好，咚咚咚敲开他的房门，素面朝天的现代大男孩立在他的面前。  
肖战突然觉得他和蓝忘机一点相似的地方也没有。他们此前的暧昧氛围借剧本为藏匿之所，此时如同失去附身之物的魂灵浮在虚空中躁动无依。  
寂静无声的空气里堆满嘈杂。

“战哥，我要走了。”王一博没有打理的头发温顺地垂在额前，在眼前留出一道阴翳。  
肖战刚准备说点什么缓解这种尴尬的氛围，就被王一博一下抱进怀里。  
这个拥抱很纯粹，王一博的下巴搁在肖战肩膀上，有一点疼痛，又有奇异的痒，但那种温暖几乎将他淹没。  
王一博沉沉的声音就在他耳边：“战哥……这段时间的照顾……谢……。”  
“王老师今天怎么突然这么肉麻。”  
肖战如坠冰渊，下意识就要说些什么截断这个句子。  
他知道王一博想要说什么话。过去三个月里他们饰演的那对爱侣最忌讳的就是对彼此道谢，曲终人散的道理肖战很明白，此刻却也一时难以自持。  
透过这个温暖的怀抱，他还能想起那些个晨昏日暮，王一博光裸的肌肤与他交叠的温度。  
那些瞬间可以被算作恩爱吗。  
肖战不明白，也害怕知道答案。

王一博被截住话头，一反常态没有反击。他虽年幼，人情世故反而比很多前辈都通透。他捕捉到了肖战埋在语言后面的情绪。  
王一博维系着拥抱的姿势，用脚带上房门，扭过头吮吸肖战的耳垂。  
这是他的敏感点，肖战显然被这一预料之外的举动吓到了，身体不受控制地颤栗起来。就像他们第一次接吻那样。  
王一博将肖战缓缓压在门口的衣冠镜上，微微弓着身子亲吻他。王一博的手很体贴地托在他的后脑，亲吻的部位也从耳坠缓慢转移到他的嘴唇，他下唇边上的痣。很激烈、又深刻的吻。肖战睁开眼睛，也要为他那种专注动容。在欲望之外，又夹杂着别的什么。那些他们这两个非科班演员都无法分辨清楚的情绪。

最后是肖战告了饶，他喘着气，很轻地在王一博耳边服软：“你再亲下去，我要硬了。”  
这在他们平时，是床笫之间增加情趣的真言。但不是今日。  
王一博听出这种情绪，却情难自抑似的，拉过肖战的手，从手臂滑到他的手心，引着他去摸自己的胯下。  
王一博今天穿的是宽松的运动裤，肖战隔着布料摸上去才发现，他已经这样硬了。  
“一博，不要这样。”他听见自己说。  
这是他能留给自己最后的体面了。起码最后一面，不要是两个人像炮友那样，互相发泄完以后从此人海茫茫两不相见。  
这是肖战的私心，也是他的陷阱。  
他不想这样句读这段感情。

王一博闻言松开了肖战的手，转而撑在镜子上，克制而温柔地亲吻他，细致地扫过他口腔的每一寸。他吸吮肖战的嘴唇，在离开之前用舌头舔弄他唇下的痣。  
他明白。

像放开一个心爱的玩具一样，小男孩放开了他的战哥。垫在他头后面的手也放下，王一博又重新和肖战对视。他们彼此严重的欲望清潮都缓缓褪去，像落潮时的海岸，只剩下光裸的岩石，和上面斑驳刺目的刻痕。

“肖战，祝你以后一切都顺利。”那个时候他们还不知道这个剧会不会红，还不知道他们平平无奇的演艺生涯会不会有起色。  
“王一博，你会一切都顺利。”肖战眼下有连日熬夜留下的乌青，他笑起来不是恣意的魏无羡，是温柔却坚定的肖战。  
王一博露给他一个很甜的笑，又有点少年人的害羞似的纯情。  
“助理在楼下等我，那我先走了。”

“一博……”肖战还是没能忍住，他看见走出两步的王一博回头抬眼望他，“我们……”还会相见吗？我们会有以后吗？我们会相爱吗？他没能问出口，肖战不知道自己究竟想要问什么问题、究竟想要什么样的答案，只是又对王一博努力露出一个前辈的鼓舞笑容。

关门声很轻微。肖战怅然若失地坐在床头，想他们一起看的星星，想那些夜晚，在肌肤交缠的同时他脑海里的星辰漫天、暗夜行船，时光与记忆温柔且厚重，在此覆盖之下，肖战竟然就这么睡着了。  
于无人之境，他的手机亮起，是王一博给他发消息。  
“会。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起 我来晚了 早不搞rps晚也要搞rps 下次我早点来  
欢迎去lof给我留言哦~ id 时予


End file.
